Copy
by BlueRedemption
Summary: No memories. No identity. Nothing. His only hope of answers lies with a man whose features mirror his own. Ten years later, while working under that man, events arise that will uncover the answers he longs for... But he won't like them. AU. MinaNaru? XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So _pissed_ I had to reupload this fic. Someone reported it for inappropriate content when there was NOTHING in it other than language! So just to annoy whoever that was, here it is - reposted.

Just an AU semi-short fic to get my imagination kick-started to fuel my major project, _Underwater_. This story is different in that it isn't a genre I normally write. Make no mistake, there are still elements of humour - I literally _cannot_ stray from that genre.

Anyone up to the challenge in doing a fic trade with me? Check my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>No memories. No identity. Nothing. His only hope of answers lies with a man whose features mirror his own. Ten years later, while working under that man, events arise that will allow him to find the answers he had been longing for... But he won't like them. AU. Assassin-theme!<p>

Suspense/Romance/Humor

**Warnings:**  
>Alternated Universe – Modern World.<br>No Ninjas  
>Assassins :D<br>Language  
>OOC-ness may occur. But attempts have been made to keep it minimum. (Reasons behind changes in character)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Copy<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

_By BlueRedemption_

* * *

><p>The constant <em>whoop<em> of the evacuation alarm was deafening, and the whirring flashes of red alert lights beginning to get really irritating - especially when they were now the exclusive light source. It seemed that the laboratory's self-generated electrical power was programmed to cut off as an emergency precaution to an infiltration event such as this.

"_Code 62. Code 62. Danger. The emergency destruct system is currently activated_." The timed automated announcement of a woman's monotone voice boomed through the building, echoing down through its halls. "_Detonation countdown in process. Time remaining is T minus fifteen minutes._"

The blonde teen hissed through gritted teeth as a tell-tale 'twang' of a bullet beside the steel machinery he had rolled behind - coupled with sudden pain searing jolting up through his left arm and leg - told him that he had been grazed. He crouched low behind his cover as another spray of shrapnel rained upon him and his team.

The large tank made of thick glass sitting atop his makeshift shield made a sound similar to a bone breaking as a bullet from one of their assailants pierced it. The glass held for a tiny fraction of a second; the growing crack quickly weaving spidery vein-like tracks across its cylindrical surface. Too weak to uphold the clear, viscous substance contained within, it finally gave way with a loud crash - spilling its contents along with jagged fragments of glass onto the space surrounding it. That space, unfortunately, included him.

He swore loudly as he belatedly raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect his head. Unknown substances in contact with your skin was never good news. Especially in a lab owned by this particular person! Ignoring his injury and drenched state, he popped his head up past his temporary shield in order to observe and to fire a round at the white-robed figures frantically fleeing through an exit on the other side. Emptying the round, he released the trigger and lowered the firearm slowly to his side, realizing that firing the piece was futile as the last of them had already disappeared into the shadowy darkness.

"'After him!" Inuzuka's voice cut loudly above the wailing siren and the last few stray bullets being fired from their side in a location somewhere behind him.

The blonde teen stood abruptly from his hiding place, in the middle of reloading his gun. "_Stop_! Don't pursue." He commanded his small team, raising his own voice so as to be heard over the emergency signals. A swift glance thrown behind him and at the barely visible form blinking into view every time the red lights flashed on assured him of his team mate's location.

"But-!"

He cut him off, "No. There's a possibility of a trap if we follow. We can't see shit, either. We have to get out, everyone's safety is my first priority, Inuzuka." He cast a regretful look into the darkness in which their targets had fled, clenching his fist helplessly. As much as he wanted to give chase, they were dealing with a very dangerous man here. It was better to retreat.

"_Code 62. Code 62. __Danger. _The emergency destruct system is currently activated_. _Detonation countdown in process. _Time remaining is T minus ten minutes_"

He signalled towards the way they had entered, "Move out!" He ordered. Despite the darkness, his observant gaze caught Inuzuka's head nodding stiffly in assent.

As they all started running towards their exit, he noticed a movement behind one of the machines with a fluid-filled tank on top. He immediately stopped and gripped his gun with both hands, turning off the safety and cautiously stalking towards the contraption with a large panel of buttons.

The commanding teen noticed from his peripheral vision that his team had paused to stare when they had noticed that he wasn't following. Annoyed, he agitatedly signalled for them to continue on; his gaze never moving from the spot where he had seen something shift.

Keeping his breathing in check and his footsteps light and stealthy, he neared the device. As soon as he was in range of the liquid-containing tank, he threw his weight over to the right side. He directed his momentum by landing on his shoulder and pushing his weight - body rolling along naturally with the motion so that he ended into a half crouch, one knee on the floor and gun pointed at the observer.

A fair-haired child dressed in clothes several sizes too big for him gasped in shock and fell from his half-squatted position and onto his back. Eyes wide with fear, he lifted his bottom up from the floor and vainly attempted to scuttle back on his hands and feet, looking like an odd, unco-ordinated spider. His head hit the solid wall behind with a force that made him wince, but he defiantly ignored the pain, choosing instead to press his small, quivering body against the cold wall.

The blonde teen's surprise at seeing a tiny child in such an environment caused him to pause for a moment, his gun still trained on the small boy before he realized what he was doing. He clicked the safety back on and tucked the gun into its holster on his thigh, belatedly becoming conscious of the reason why he was scaring the young boy. Awkwardly, he scrambled for something to say, "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." _Way to state the obvious._ He winced at his self-depreciation and tried again when he didn't get a reply. "We have to leave. Can you walk? You aren't hurt, are you?"

The child only looked at him in an unsure, curious manner, tilting his head at the offered hand like a wounded, untrusting dog.

He didn't have time for this! He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, ok?"

A dry, unconvinced look was shot at him.

Damn it! Kids shouldn't even be able to make faces like that.

"__Code 62. Code 62. Danger. The emergency destruct system is currently activated_. _Detonation countdown in process. Time remaining is T minus five minutes_._"

"You know what? Fine! You either follow me out and stay safe; or you don't, and you _die_ here. It'll be really, really,_ really_ painful." He childishly exaggerated. Standing, he turned and started jogging towards the exit at a slow pace to show that he was leaving, but wanting to see if the boy would rise to his bait.

He did.

"W-wait!" The child's voice was nearly drowned out by the irritating sirens echoing around them.

The trained assassin could hear frantic scuffling before the light pitter-patter of running footsteps followed after him. He almost smiled in satisfaction but supressed it as he stopped and looked down, his face melding into a more serious expression as the boy slowed to a halt a few metres from him, still clearly apprehensive at the prospect of approaching him. Not that he could be blamed. He did point at a gun at the kid. He turned his back on the child and dropped to a half crouch, indicating for the child to get onto his back. "Come on, up you get! We have to get out of here, fast!"

"Umm…"

He craned his neck to look behind him, blue eyes darkening as he glared, "I'll carry you like a sack of potatoes, if you prefer." He threated. His instincts were calling out now - itching to get away from this building. They didn't have time to spare.

The thin child hurriedly did as he was told.

The teenage youth stood and adjusted the light weight on his back, "Hold on tight." He cautioned, before sprinting towards the exit, adrenaline now pumping rapidly his veins as his intuition screamed at him to get a move on.

"Oi!" His in-ear communication device suddenly crackled into life, his team mate's voice hissing in his ear. "We're all out. Where the hell are you? Building is gonna blow, man!"

"Hold your horses, I'm on my way!" He huffed, pausing to take a deep breath as he turned a corner, "Just ended up with some spare baggage, ok!"

Reaching the emergency exit door, he tried the handle, only to find it locked.

"___Code 62. Code 62. Danger. The emergency destruct system is currently activated_. _Detonation countdown in process. Time remaining is T minus t__wo minutes._"

"Shit, shit, _shit_! Come on, you fucking piece of shit!" He swore, swiftly pulling out his handgun, and firing several bullets into the lock of the door. He brutally kicked the door in, feeling a hum of satisfaction at his form of revenge against the inanimate object that had blocked his path.

He felt the child quiver behind him, and felt a little regretful at his savage actions and litany of swear words. "Hey, it's going to be ok. We're going to be ok." He gently whispered as he turned his head towards his shoulder to talk to his 'passenger', growing unsure as to whether his words were for the benefit of comforting the child or himself.

"Inuzuka! We're exiting down at the parking lot!" He advised, tapping the button on his communication gear, "Wait for us, but clear away from the building!" He ran down the flight of emergency staircases, jumping two at a time to increase his pace. His breathing started to get laboured, and he could feel a slight, but steady burn growing in his legs. Not just from his gunshot wound, but because of the lactic acid slowly building. _Come on, come on!_ He mentally urged his muscles on. _Just a bit further!_

_"____Code 62. Code 62. Danger. The emergency destruct system is currently activated_. _Detonation countdown in process. Time remaining is T minus sixty seconds___._"  
><em>

Peeking slightly down the safety rails as he charged downstairs, he almost left out a cry of relief to see the lowest level in view. Rushing down the last few steps, he clasped the handle of the door, feeling rather lucky when it turned and opened. He rushed out into the parking lot, and his stomach dropped in anxiousness as he could hear the start of explosions far above him. He knew without a doubt that the building was collapsing starting from the very top level. And he was going to be buried along with it if he didn't clear away from the underground parking lot _now_.

He raced towards the bright sunlight that he could see at one end of the parking lot, roughly two hundred metres away, if his depth perception was as accurate as usual. His loud breathes were starting to become gasps as his legs pumped rhythmically beneath him. Damn it! He was a trained assassin for goodness sake! _Just a bit more…_ _fifty metres!_ _Come_ on! Not for the first time in his life, he cursed his low tolerance to the hydrogen ions that caused his muscle to fatigue and slow down.

In his peripheral vision, he could see the columns far in the right side start to fall as it could no longer support the crumbling roof above them.

They had run out of time.

Five metres away from clearing the edge of the overhang of the building, a quick analysis in his head told him that they wouldn't make it as a another column collapsed dangerously close to him with a groan, and he actually had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Scattering fragments of brick and limestone rained in all directions; smogs of dust clouding the air and filling his lungs.

With all his knowledge of how buildings collapsed and how rubble fell, he sent a quick prayer and put his life into the hands of fate. He ducked next to the side doors of a parked four-wheel drive, wedging the quiet child between himself and the car in a protective stance just as the roof caved in on them.

* * *

><p>"-ive? Hey! Answer me!"<p>

Pain.

He could barely feel his legs. But damn it, they hurt like a fucking bitch!

He swallowed and fought the urge to retch. It felt as though he had eaten sand or something since there was a gritty, tasteless feel inside most of his whole mouth and a good portion of his throat.

"_Please_!"

The high pitched voice again. Frantic. Panicking. It sounded watery.

He felt something small and warm land on his shoulder and shake him. He groaned and swatted at it, his head screaming for peace. He just wanted to rest right now.

"You're alive!"

Sniffling, and hiccupping.

Someone was crying?

He forced his eyes open, and he found himself staring into teary twin pools of sapphire blue in dim light.

He felt confused for a moment, before his memories caught up to him and he realized his situation.

A quick survey of their cramped surroundings told him a few things.

First and most importantly, they were alive and there was a possibility of an exit – if the light shining behind the boy was any indication. That was good. He smiled grimly, looks like they were lucky. A column had fallen on top of them, but its top half had landed on the four wheel drive, squashing the car beneath it beyond all possible recognition. But the resulting compression of the car had left a small triangular space between it and the slanted fallen end of the column… a space that they were lucky enough to occupy.

But unfortunately, his communication device didn't seem to be working. Now that was shitty. How were they supposed to be rescued now?

Tear tracks were running down the unknown kid's face, making clear tracks on the sooty skin which was covered mostly in dust and dirt. He felt a twinge of pity for the boy, and a surge of anger directed towards the people who had dragged this kid in the lab. Innocent children shouldn't have to be involved in twisted crap like this! Reaching out, he brushed a few tears away, making a clean patch on the boy's dirty cheeks. "Hey, you alright?" He croaked out, voice hoarse. He could barely recognize it as his own.

His question drew an incredulous expression from the boy, "Me? …I'm fine. But, I thought you died and left me." His small voice ended in a trembling whisper.

He let out a humourless chuckle, "Me? I'm too awesome to die." He cracked a small, encouraging smile up at the child peering down at him. His vision was beginning to waver and the edges were starting to dim. He knew without a doubt that he had suffered a concussion at the very least. "Hey kid, can you do me a favour?"

"Hm?"

He grimaced. It took a hell lot of effort to pull off his necklace and give it to the child who held it in his palm like something precious - unsure of what to do with it. "You see the light behind you?" He asked. He could barely make out the nodding motion the boy made - he was so sleepy… "Well, can you crawl out?"

The thin child looked hesitant at the thought of leaving his side, but pursed his lips, looking more determined each passing second. "… It's a bit small, but I think I can make it."

"Well, I need you to crawl through, ok? When you get out, I need you to call for help. Can you do that for me?" He was starting to slur his words now. He was no longer able to fight his heavy eyelids, and they fluttered shut. His straggled breathing evened out, and he welcomed the calling of the darkness, devoid of pain.

The answering reply never made it to his ears.

* * *

><p>A startled, strangled gasp was torn from Mitarashi Anko's lips, "That kid!"<p>

Her companion, a dark-haired teenage boy who was still frantically trying to contact their team leader, paused for a moment. "What kid?" He snapped, tension and nerves keeping him highly strung.

"That necklace he's holding-!" Was all she managed to choke out before sprinting off towards the remains of the building that they had been inside mere minutes ago.

Pale lavender eyes quickly trained along where Anko was headed and he froze when he caught sight of a familiar light blue pendant that was held in a crying, sooty boy's hand.

His throat tightened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Confused? XD How do you think I did, writing action? It's not my usual style. I'm normally a comedy writer. Teehee.

Please review if you appreciate my work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers Apply.**

**Warnings:**  
>AU (No ninjas. Just Assassins :D)<br>Language  
>OOC-ness may occur but there are reasons behind those.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Copy<strong>

_**Chapter Two**_

By BlueRedemption

* * *

><p>The first sense that stirred him into a conscious waking state was his ears pricking up and becoming aware of the constant beep of a heartrate monitor in the vicinity.<p>

Not wanting to open his eyes, he was content to simply take a large intake of breath, feeling calmed by the familiar mask that was steadily pumping a higher concentration of oxygen into his eager lungs. As bad as it sounded, he was used to waking up to the stark white rooms of hospitals. His job wasn't exactly the safest one out there, after all.

There was something soft and warm next him, and he started to lean towards it almost subconsciously before catching himself.

Cracking his heavy lids open, he turned his head and blearily blinked at whatever was lying near him, hazy vision clearing fast with every bat of an eyelid. He suddenly felt more awake as he ogled in surprise at the dirty form he had encountered at the laboratory, wondering what the _hell_ the kid was doing, curled up next to him in his pristine white hospital bed. Especially when the adolescent was still damn filthy with the dust and grime from the rubble! The _nerve!_

"He refused to leave your side, Naruto-sama."

Naruto froze for a moment before relaxing. He shifted slowly, not wanting to strain his aching body more than he should. Glaring at his visitor, whom was seated rather comfortably on the chair to the side, he deftly removed his oxygen mask to speak more comfortably. "Kakashi-sensei, you know I _hate_ it when you call me 'Naruto-sama'. Even more so when you sneak up on me…" He grumbled, put off.

Looking at the seemingly relaxed position the man in a black tailored business suit sat in, coupled with his friendly outward appearance, it was hard to imagine that he was part of the _Kyuubi Syndicate_. But to Naruto's trained eyes, he could gauge that Kakashi's body posture was coiled, alert. The silver-haired man had positioned the chair in which he sat in at an optimal angle where he could keep an eye on both the window and the door and make the necessary adjustments for escape or defence, should he should come into contact with anyone dangerous.

Hatake Kakashi was one of his father's personally hand-trained assassins and one of Naruto's own teachers. So, despite how proud Naruto was of his keen senses to detect the presence of people nearby his vicinity - certain people _still_ managed to elude him, irking him to no end. Kakashi was one of the select few, and the silver-haired man wasn't above flaunting that fact over him.

Kakashi grinned, his visible eye curling in mirth. He jerked his head towards Naruto's unexpected bed companion, "Looks like you've picked up a loyal stray. He stayed outside the ER and sat by your bed the whole night," The man shrugged. "He's been refusing to clean up, change and even to eat, saying that he needed to watch you. Not even the nurses could do anything. It was only an hour ago that he finally fell asleep."

Surprise spread across the blonde teenager's face as he looked down at the dirt-encrusted child who still sported the muggy clothes that were at least three sizes too large for his wiry build. He could now observe the boy's features much better, now that he was in a well-lit room. "He was in Orochimaru's lab when we attacked, and I'm not sure where he came from, or if he was the only one there." Naruto explained darkly, still very much unsettled at a thought of a civilian inside that wretched man's lair. His implied saying was clear. Had there been any other civilians inside at that time? And, what were they doing there in the first place?

Kakashi's brows snapped together, mirroring his expression. He rose to his feet, smoothing out his dark suit to rid it of any wrinkles. "I'm going to make some calls; I'll be back in a moment." He assured.

Naruto turned his attention back to observe his guest as Kakashi left the room, closing the door with a small 'click' behind him. The child curled in a foetal position couldn't be more than eight or nine at most, but it was hard to tell because he seemed malnourished. His weight wasn't within the normal range for his height - Naruto could easily recall how he had barely felt the weight of the boy as he had carried him through the collapsing building.

There were a few cuts and scrapes, as well as some bruises on his visible skin – but thankfully, nothing major. The blonde teen wasn't too sure whether or not they were received from the accident, but he hoped that the boy hadn't been abused in any way back at the laboratory. The hair was matted, far too caked with dirt to make out what colour it was, and all Naruto could recall was that the youth's eyes had been a brilliant shade of blue.

His mouth popped open in a perfect 'o' when he recognized the small teardrop-shaped aqua-blue necklace that was clutched protectively within the confines of his small, curled fists. Naruto smiled and couldn't resist affectionately stroking the boy's dirty cheek in a silent 'thank you' for keeping his most treasured item safe.

If it wasn't for the little boy, he probably wouldn't be here. That saying worked both ways. On one side, he was saved by the boy, but at the same time, if he hadn't stopped to help the boy he wouldn't have to be in here, either.

Naruto shook his head in folly at the thought of just leaving the boy and saving himself – no, he wasn't the type to do that. A bittersweet smile tilted the side of his mouth. His father had always said he had a bit of a hero complex…

The azure-eyed eyed teen pulled his hand away when the child stirred, feeling rather guilty at waking the obviously-tired adolescent up.

Eyelids fluttering open revealed lovely sapphire blues, the very colour of the twinkling gem itself. Naruto's breath hitched at the nostalgic shade of blue and his heart wrenched almost painfully. He forced an unsteady smile, knowing that it came out rather stiff when the vibrant blue orbs, which were red-rimmed - attributed to tiredness - landed upon his own summer-blue eyes.

The slightly-tanned teen cleared his throat, "Hey, kiddo. You feeling hungry? 'Cuz I sure am!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, trying valiantly to shake away the feeling of being unnerved by such a familiar shade of blue, before scolding himself mentally. A lot of people surely had that particular sapphire-blue, too.

He almost reflexively threw off the small body that barrelled into him. Instead, he chose to simply freeze in place, arms akimbo. Utterly at loss at what he should do.

"You're ok!" The kid cried in obvious relief, clutching at him almost desperately like a lifeline and simultaneously rubbing dirt and whatever else onto Naruto's once-perfectly white hospital gown.

The tanned teen's eyebrow twitched a little and he awkwardly patted the small boy's back with one hand. What were you supposed to say in situations like these?

"Um… there, there." He broke out in cold sweat which was more related to discomfort and embarrassment than fear.

As the sole heir to the _Kyuubi Syndicate_, a highly organized assassin group that operated almost like a mafia, the now sixteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto had been raised as a trained killer - with the main purpose of being the future successor to the group when he came of age.

The majority of his social interactions were business deals, killing, maiming, tracking, etc. You know – the _nitty gritty_. Cuddling and comfort didn't _quite_ fit in there…

The door suddenly swung open, shocking him and making him jerk away from the kid and almost sending the poor boy rolling off the edge. No one should ever see him cuddling, no, _no_! Weakness!

Naruto couldn't fight the scowl that settled on his face as the familiar mop of silvery hair popped in. He hated being surprised. And that had happened three times in just the past few minutes. "Kakashi…" He growled.

The young man raised a brow in question, unsure of what he did to deserve the ire, but his visible onyx-black eye landed on the large smudge of dirt on Naruto's hospital gown and he was quick to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The tell-tale quirking of his lips gave away his amusement at the situation. "I think the kid needs a bath and some good food, Naruto-sama." He suggested with a cheerful smile, visible eye curving into an upturned 'u'.

Glancing down at his once-white clothing, Naruto sighed almost forlornly. "I agree."

The dazed little boy slowly sat up from where he was thrown, confused.

* * *

><p>"Here we go, all done. You can wash yourself, now." Naruto told small child as he turned the off the running taps. He was had just finished filling up the small bathtub in the en-suite of his hospital ward so that the scrawny boy (whom he had also filled with much food) could get a decent scrub down. The fair-haired teen half-closed the shower curtain to give the boy some privacy before he limped over to the closed toilet seat and sat down on the cover, favouring his non-injured leg.<p>

He massaged his forehead absently. He had been told that he had to supervise the child. The teen would've begged one of the nurses to do to it, but the stubborn brat would not allow anyone but Naruto to attend to him.

The _Kyuubi_ heir eyed the child critically. Gosh the boy was so damn filthy, it was as though he had been pulled through a dirty chimney and then rolled through wet sand and soil! He briefly wondered if he, himself, had looked like that when they had pulled him out of the rubble.

The boy moved to the rim of the tub and dipped his finger into the water experimentally for a second to check the temperature, before he turned to look back up at Naruto with a hapless gaze that spoke volumes. "Umm…"

"…" Naruto stoically stared in disbelief.

The boy blinked once at his lack of reaction, glanced at the water, and then back at Naruto, as if the message wasn't clear.

Realizing what the kid was trying to say, he jerked back. "…Oh, come _on_! You're shitting me!" Naruto whined childishly, "You're what? _Eight_? You should know how to bathe alone!"

A helpless, miserable expression dawned on the child's face and he looked rather upset at being scolded, "I don't know how old I am…" he whispered and looked down, his mucky hair covering his face. He fiddled with the clasp of Naruto's necklace; the original owner hadn't taken it back yet.

The syndicate heir cursed his conscience for the stabs of guilt that squeezed his heart almost painfully. He hadn't really given any thought to the boy's situation until now. When he heard a small sniffle, panic gripped him and he flailed about, "H-hey, don't _cry_! Only sissies cry!" He abruptly stood up waved his hand. "I'll help you, ok?"

Big, watery blue eyes gazed at him pitifully.

Naruto flinched at the kicked puppy look. "Oh, just take of your clothes and jump in, brat!"

The unnamed boy averted his gaze unsurely to the necklace he held within his grasp. His hands weren't free to devoid himself of his clothing, and he was uncertain of what to do with the precious stone and so he reached up to offer it back to its original owner.

Naruto paused and debated silently with himself as innocent wide blue eyes peered up at him, starkly standing out against the dark smudges of dirt upon his face. Heaving a sigh, he took the offered jewellery, unclasped it, and gently fastened it around the surprised boy's neck. "Since you've been doing such a great job of taking care of it for me, I'll leave you in charge for it for a while. Keep it safe, it's very important to me, ok?" He wondered what he was doing, letting something so meaningful to him go. Even if it was just temporarily.

The blue-eyed boy nodded fervently, a sunny smile lighting up his face. "I can do that." He agreed whole-heartedly with a high level of enthusiasm that only children could exhibit without looking crazy.

Awkwardly, Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. He really wasn't used to this kind of bonding. "Now get in the bath, brat!" The idea to just throw the kid in was damn tempting.

The kid stripped off, and cautiously slid into the bathtub until only his head wasn't immersed.

The azure-eyed teen gawked at how dark the colour of the water turned the moment the child had entered the water and couldn't help commenting, "Man, that's gross."

The child looked both ashamed and embarrassed as he fiddled with the necklace that now hung on his neck, the pendant sitting between his collar bones.

Unable to take the uneasy tension, Naruto impulsively dunked the child's head underwater for a second.

The boy immediately stood up and wiped at his face ardently with a choked gasp, "You tried to drown me!" He whined accusingly, looking hurt.

Gosh, he sure was sensitive!

Naruto laughed, feeling more at ease. "No – I'm trying to clean you in the only way I know how. It's your fault you can't wash yourself." He cautiously dropped to his knees beside the tub, wincing as he aggravated his leg injuries. He handed the kid a pink sponge, "Now sit back down, face the wall and use this to scrub yourself while I shampoo your hair." He ordered.

Five minutes of scrubbing later, along with several tearful complaints that soap suds were getting into his eyes and was 'hurting oh _so_ much', Naruto decided to stop torturing the kid. "Alright, alright. Close your eyes." He placated, reaching for a small bucket which he filled up with clean water and splashed it all over his charge.

Black suds were rinsed away, taking all the ashen sediments with it and Naruto was surprised as a brilliant shade of blonde hair which was lighter than his own was uncovered. "Huh! Can't believe you were blonde!" He declared aloud, mostly to himself. He had assumed that the boy had light brown or dirty blonde hair due to the copious amounts of dust which made the hair stick together in dark, drab clumps. "Keep your eyes shut." He cautioned as he repeated the rinse.

Satisfied that the bathing ordeal was done, the tanned teen got up and winced a little as his knees popped. He stretched out the kinks that had formed from his unnatural position, "Ok, we're done." He announced with a sigh of relief, "Pull the plug, will you, kid?" _Man, I hope I never have to do this kinda shit again._

"Stop calling me 'kid'!" The boy complained, but did as bid, his back still facing to Naruto. The teen frowned, disliking how he could almost see contours of the individual bones on the small spine. Had they been starving the boy at the lab? The water was draining rather quickly, and the boy was now shivering.

"Oh? So you have a name, then?" Naruto smiled, realizing that he hadn't even thought to ask. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he threw it over the scraggly boy's head, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!'. With much enthusiasm, he started rubbing the thick white towel through the wet locks at a furiously fast pace, knowing he was probably rattling the kid's brains.

Yeah, he was a bit a sadist. But, so what? He _was_ a syndicate heir.

"Mmpfh mpffoh!" The boy's muffled protests made the teen assassin snicker. "-Minato!"

Naruto stopped dead in his rapid burnishing, wondering if he had heard wrong.

The towel was pulled from under his frozen fingertips and he found himself looking into the vexed sapphire-blue eyes of a child with wild blonde tresses so familiar it made his heart lurch. "Will you stop that?" The butt-naked kid wailed at him, adding an incensed pout as he clutched the offending towel away.

Dazed, Naruto could barely form words as his eyes traced the contours of the small boy's increasingly familiar facial features with growing horror. "W-what?" His hands gripped the sides of the tub, suddenly feeling unsteady on his feet.

"I said, 'will you stop that'." The kid repeated, losing his annoyed expression when the teen wobbled.

Words seemed to just go in one ear and straight out the other. "No, no, what you said before that."

"Hm?"

"Your name, what's your name?" His throaty voice was now barely above a whisper as he urged the boy, while simultaneously wishing that the room would just _stop_ fucking spinning!

The fair-skinned blonde child tilted his head, "The people who wear white, they call me 'Minato'. I think that's my name."

* * *

><p>Please be kind and offer a token of your appreciation to my work by reviewing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** :D A huge thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I appreciate all and every feedback to my work as it helps me guage how my story is processing.

**Warnings:**  
>AU. Modern world assassins instead of Ninjas.<br>OOC-ness may occur  
>Language<p>

**Summary:**  
>No memories. No identity. Nothing. His only hope of answers lies with a man whose features mirror his own. Ten years later, while working under that man, events arise that will allow him to find the answers he had been longing for... But he won't like them. AU. Assassin-theme!<p>

Suspense/Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Copy<strong>

_**Chapter Three**_

By BlueRedemption

* * *

><p>"Naruto, where are you going?" Minato sounded apprehensive as he struggled to slip off the bed, clutching at the covers so that his small body could slide safely down the side because he was too short to jump down. "Are you going to leave me?" He asked slowly as he trailed after the teen, dreading the answer as he fiddled with his child-sized hospital robe, crumpling it in nervousness.<p>

The tanned heir took his hand off the door knob glanced down behind him, "No, no, of course not. I just need to talk to some people, ok? You stay here and take a nap, I'll be back soon." He assured, making a shooing motion like he would to a pet dog.

The small blonde looked highly unconvinced and seemed like he was determined to follow Naruto out, if the gleam in his eyes were any indication.

Not wanting to, but forced to do so, the sixteen-year-old bent down and slipped his arms behind the boy's neck giving an impression he was about to give the insecure child a hug. With one swift, controlled motion, he hit a certain nerve, compressing a particular pressure point and knocking the unsuspecting kid out. He easily caught the limp form of the small blonde and carried him back to the bed, laying the thin boy and covering him with the thin white sheet before slipping out the door to make some calls.

He pressed his back against the closed door, steeling his nerves before looking at the phone in his hand.

Tapping the speed dial button, he brought the mobile phone to his ear. It rang once, twice.

"Oyaoya~ Naruto-sama!"

He ignored the 'sama', this time. "Kakashi-sensei? I- no, we. _We_ have a … _slight_ problem."

Well, that certainly was an understatement.

* * *

><p>"Oh, holy <em>shit<em>, Naruto! Did you knock some girl up when you were eight years old or something?" Inuzuka Kiba hollered in amusement. "He looks _just_ like you!"

Naruto viciously kicked Kiba in the behind. "You'll wake him, you flea-bitten moron!" He hissed as Kiba whimpered and fell to the floor, clutching his bottom.

Around the single white bed which contained a peacefully slumbering Minato (read: unconscious); Kakashi and Naruto's team were crowded around, observing the boy.

Anko's deep purple eyes inspected the subject of their current dilemma diligently. Out of habit, she tucked her hands into her favourite beige trench coat - something she wore often when not on a mission.

Naruto rather disliked that trench coat. Personally, he believed it made the short-tempered, sharp-tongued woman stick out because it wasn't exactly an inconspicuous article of clothing.

"This is the kid that you found at Orochimaru's lab?" She queried. The way she pronounced the mad scientist's name was bitter, and her amethyst eyes had taken on a dangerous glint.

Naruto nodded, knowing that their more blood-thirsty companion had once been a prized apprentice to the science genius. As to the reasons why she had come to hate him so much that she was willing to spill blood, he did not bother to wonder. It wasn't his business, after all. "How old do you think he is?" He asked, curious as to what the other's thought.

The violet-haired older woman took a stab in the dark, "Hn, based on the circumference of his head, I'd say around seven or eight years old." She mused. "However, he seems to exhibit some signs of malnutrition, making him seem younger than he is because it may have stunted his growth..."

The Kyuubi Syndicate heir nodded, "That's what I think too." He agreed, looking more troubled.

"I don't see what the problem is, though. He's just a child that looks a little like you." She commented airily with a careless shrug, unable to see what the urgency of the matter was.

Hyuuga Neji - who was one of the far more analytical types - immediately latched onto the problem that his team leader was insinuating, feeling suddenly queasy at his revelation. "Although he bears similarities to you too, Naruto... One cannot argue that his features are considerably far more alike to that of the late Yondaime."

That made Kiba and Anko start, as they too realized the similarities between the young child and their last syndicate leader.

Naruto nodded grimly at the pale-eyed teen words. "It doesn't end there." The fair-haired heir shook his head, his worried eyes looking carefully at each of his companions directly in the eyes to convey the seriousness of the matter. "He told me that they were calling him 'Minato' at the lab…"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Anko, her face rapidly paling.

"… Naruto, perhaps we shouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly. It _is_ a rather far-fetched theory." Kakashi's face was carefully schooled into a blank expression. The syndicate heir _hated_ it when he did that. He couldn't glean what his teacher could possibly be thinking.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think, Kakashi-sensei?" He protested edgily, shifting his weight. "Orochimaru's a freak with no morals when it comes to his experiments, yes. But, that doesn't change the fact that he's still a world-renowned crazy genius. I wouldn't be overly surprised if he had managed-"

"Whoa, whoa! _Wait_, I don't get it. _What's_ going on here?" Kiba interrupted shrewdly, squinting his beady black eyes as he looked from face to face. Unable to follow the unspoken train of thought everyone else seemed to be able to catch, he had finally spoken out, unhappy about being left out.

Unimpressed, Neji scowled at his fellow assassin. Despite being one of the best trackers within the syndicate – Inuzuka Kiba could also be unbelievably dim-witted in delicate situations. "Information and circumstances suggest that this kid-" He waved a hand in an elegant arc over the sleeping youth, "Could possibly be an experiment of Orochimaru's. Furthermore, his appearance highly supports that he may - in some way - be related to Naruto and possibly, much more to the Yondaime."

Comprehension dawned on Kiba's face, the small red triangles he liked to paint onto his face during missions stretching as his mouth dropped open. A scandalous expression twisted his face. "No way…! You mean to tell me that he's Naruto's illegitimate brother?" he uttered softly in a disbelieving manner.

Neji closed his lavender eyes in resignation.

"No, you idiot!" Anko hit him over the head, "It means that he's probably _the_ Yondaime!"

The teen growled and bared his sharper-than-normal canines like a rabid dog as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, smarting a little. "_Why _is everyone hitting me today?" He griped boisterously, unhappy. "But how can he be the Yondaime? Minato-sama died eight years ago!"

The silence was so thick that you could hear a pin drop.

The tracker gasped aloud, and you could almost see his neurons firing as it connected the dots, albeit belatedly. The sudden change in the pallor of his face that followed his enlightenment made him look extremely ill.

"It is best if we kept this privy to ourselves and a select few who may be able to help us." Kakashi suddenly spoke up. "This is for the safety of both the child and the Kyuubi Syndicate."

Naruto looked up almost despondently, "What are we going to do about 'Minato', Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into the familiar, jovial little crescent shape. "Oh, I'm sure we can work something out!" He cheerfully encouraged.

Something about that statement didn't sit right with him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the smiling man. Why was it that he suddenly felt very nauseated?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Short chapter, but that was the perfect place for me to stop.

Please review if you appreciate my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** I thoroughly enjoy spreading the MinaNaru love! Please show me your support for MinaNaru by reviewing ^_~.

**Summary:**  
>No memories. No identity. Nothing. His only hope of answers lies with a man whose features mirror his own. Ten years later, while working under that man, events arise that will allow him to find the answers he had been longing for... But he won't like them. AU. Assassin-theme!<p>

Suspense/Romance/Humor

**Warnings:**  
>Alternated Universe – Modern World.<br>No Ninjas  
>Assassins :D<br>Language  
>OOC-ness may occur. But attempts have been made to keep it minimum. (Reasons behind changes in character)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Copy<strong>

_Chapter Four_

By BlueRedemption

* * *

><p>The doctor pulled the stethoscope's diaphragm away from the blonde teenager's chest with a satisfied nod, pulling the headset's earpieces from her ears and letting it rest around her neck. "Uzumaki-san, your vital signs look excellent, and your rate of recovery has been quite admirable. Although I would prefer to keep you overnight to prevent a possible case of relapse, your guardian Hatake-san has informed me that you have a medical practitioner living with you?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly, the shorter bits of her hair that had come loose from the up-do brushing her shoulders and framing her face.<p>

Eagerly, Naruto nodded his head vigorously, his blonde locks flying about at the rough motion. He wasn't particularly keen on spending the night. "Yeah, Senju Tsunade, she's our family's doctor." He answered flippantly.

"S-senju Tsunade-sama?" The raven-haired practitioner gasped, standing so fast that the chair she had been sitting on fell to the ground with a loud sound.

The heir's eyebrows rose in interest at the excessive reaction, "Err, you know of her?" He frowned.

"_Know_ of her? Tsunade-sama is my inspiration and my idol!" Her eyes were sparkling as she drew close to Naruto's face, invading his personal space. "She's amongst one of the greatest surgeons and doctors to ever live!"

"…" Naruto eyed the dark-haired woman in front of him apprehensively. _Tsunade-baachan is that famous? _He wondered in astonishment. He briefly contemplated telling the young doctor - who was still ranting about 'Tsunade-sama's' accomplishments - that Tsunade-baachan was actually just a busty alcoholic with a bad gambling addiction before scratching his head and deciding against it. What they didn't know didn't hurt them.

"-nd went to the same university as Yashagoro Orochimaru-"

"Wait, what?" Naruto interrupted, suddenly tuning in.

The medical practitioner blinked and repeated what she said, "Tsunade-sama attended the same university as Yashagoro-hakase. He's also quite famous, but he specializes more in the area of research, pharmacology and genetics. I heard that they were in the same graduation class, and even worked together at some point. Anyway, Tsunade-sama continued on with further study into surgery-"

The _Namikaze Corp._ heir tuned out again, contemplative. This information was new to him. He hadn't the faintest idea that Tsunade-baachan even knew that bastard, Orochimaru. Much less go to the same university as him! He made a mental note to get in touch with her at the earlier opportunity to ask.

"-Umaki-san?"

His train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he turned his attention back to the woman, "Ah, yes?" He grinned sheepishly; embarrassed that he had been caught out.

Thankfully, the young doctor didn't seem offended as she brushed it off, shooting back an equally shy smile. "I'm sorry; I have a habit of rattling on when it comes to Tsunade-sama." She apologized, pink tint dusting her cheeks fleetingly. She reached over and picked up the black clipboard that she had left on his bedside table, opening it. Taking the pen from the breast pocket of her pristine white lab coat, she scribbled something on the pages held within. "I was just saying that if Tsunade-sama is your family doctor, then you're in very capable hands. I will sign your discharge form and lodge it at the front desk to be approved, so when you're ready you are welcome to leave at your own digression." She beamed at him, closing the clipboard, and replacing her pen.

Relieved, the tanned teen grinned. "Thank you, um…I don't believe I caught your name."

"Shizune. It's okay for you to call me Shizune." She smiled gently at him, dark eyes kind. "It's been a pleasure, Uzumaki-san. I wish you a speedy recovery." She bowed politely and left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Naruto could hear the fading sound of her kitten heels making rhythmic clicking noises against the linoleum floor as she walked off.

Stretching his arms up and letting out a lengthy pleased noise at the back of his throat, Naruto flopped back onto his bed with a large, satisfied grin, content with just lying on the bed for a few minutes before he set about gathering his belongings and made a call to Kakashi to pick him up. "Ah! I can't wait to get back home. Ramen, how I miss you so!" He closed his eyes.

It was only mere moments later when his ear twitched, hearing someone touch the handle of the doorknock and turn it, accompanied by a tell-tale creak of it opening slowly. He could make out soft, light footsteps approaching his bedside.

A small hand lightly grasped onto his left hand, which was hanging from the side of the bed. Naruto already knew without having to look down that Minato was the one who had wandered over to his bedside. He forced himself to glance down, despite feeling perturbed at the mere sight of the child who had been asked to wait outside by Shizune so that she could check up on him.

It had been a few hours since they had decided the fate of the boy. Those few hours should've allowed Naruto to come to terms that this boy could possibly _be_ Minato. But it hadn't. It still hadn't sunk in. How it was possible that the child was really Minato, they still weren't sure, but there was obviously living, breathing proof in front of their eyes.

They had taken a blood sample of the child while he was still conked out, and had Anko take it to a trustworthy source for DNA comparison to the late Yondaime.

The prepubescent child shyly peeked up at him; sapphire-blue eyes alight with curiosity, "Naruto?" He started off in a hesitant, small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get in the bed with you?" Minato's voice quavered despite the fact that his face was devoid of traces of fear.

"Ah, we're actually leaving the hospital in a few minutes; I'm just about to call Kakashi-sensei." Seeing the obvious disappointment that clouded the small boy's eyes, he hastily amended, "You can sleep in the car if you're tired." He was rewarded with an open-mouthed expression of disbelief.

"You're taking me with you?" The boy's hopeful tone spoke volumes of his irrational fear that Naruto would just suddenly up and leave without him.

The tanned teen ruffled his companion's hair playfully, "Sure am, kid. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, now."

"Stop calling me kid, my name's Minato!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>After signing the release forms at the front desk, the short blonde teen steered his new charge out through the automatic glass sliding doors as soon as he spotted one of the company's cars gently turning into the passenger pickup lane.<p>

Minato, glimpsing what his companion was eyeing, tugged at the bottom of the tanned boy's shirt, wanting his attention. "What's that car?" He curiously questioned, pointing at the long black car pulling up, his childlike inquisitiveness apparent. "It's really long."

"That's called a limo." Naruto explained with an amused smile as the car stopped when its rear door was in line with them.

The sunflower-haired youngster let out a surprised noise when he spotted Kakashi exiting from the driver's seat, recognizing him. The silver-haired male opened the door for them, bowing. "Naruto-sama, Minato-sama." He greeted, corners of his eyes creasing cheerfully.

The syndicate heir groaned, "Don't call me 'sama'." He muttered out of habit, ushering the small child into the car before himself, barely hearing his tutor's reply of, 'Yes, yes.', before the door was shut and Kakashi returned to his place at the wheel.

As the limo started up, the golden-haired teen sat back, content to just observe the small boy furtively study his surroundings.

He followed the kid's intrigued sapphire-blue gaze as it assiduously took note of the presence of a TV, a mini bar with assorted glasses and drinks, the long leather seats with soft orange cushions, and ending at the plush red carpet. "It's big in here." His new charge commented in apparent awe.

The sixteen-year old grinned, "So you like it, huh?"

Minato's head bobbed up and down and he turned, kneeling on the seat so that he could plaster his face against the window; fascinated by the view that was skimming past them.

A small frown marred Naruto's face at the kid's behaviour, slouching and folding his arms as he contemplatively considered the boy intently. One would think that, from his reaction alone, that the kid hadn't ever been outside before.

It wasn't too long before a wide yawn was drawn from Minato's mouth despite the attempt he made to mask it with his hand. Naruto smiled indulgently, "Sleepy?" he teased good-naturedly, "You can sleep. We're not going to get home for another twenty or so minutes."

Minato nodded drowsily, groggily peeling himself away from the tinted windows and crawling across the seat to curl his small body against one surprised multimillion dollar company heir, nodding off almost immediately to the rhythmic, soothing heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"-ke up, Minato."<p>

The child stirred and looked up towards the location of the voice, blearily blinking away the haze of white. Glossy deep sea-blue orbs slowly came into focus.

The tanned teen's head was poking into the limousine's open door, azure eyes alight in bemusement. "Come on, we're here. Let's go inside."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, sidling along the leather seat and towards the open car door and Naruto. He jumped down onto the ground and immediately latched onto Naruto's hand. Minato turned to look at the large house. He stared past the flight of white flagstone steps and at the grand, oak double entrance doors hesitantly, feeling a little intimidated. A dark-haired man with brown hair and a scar across his nose was standing at opened door, beckoning them inwards with a warm, inviting smile. "You live here?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto nodded in affirmation, also taking in the impressive mansion for the first time in a long time and actually appreciating the view. He rarely, if ever, took the time to admire this particular Namikaze estate. It brought back far too many memories, and not all of them were pleasant.

The towering cream-bricked mansion was three storeys high, and was built to a more modernized version of the classical English Renaissance architecture style. It had been his grandfather's wife on his father's side who had decided on the floor plans and even drafted its final design. Being an architect herself, and having a penchant for British architecture, she had been convinced by her husband to construct her dream home on one of the several plots of land he owned at the time.

The building featured elegant Flemish gables, a tar-coloured ogee-shaped roof, and striking mullioned glass windows which protruded slightly. This gave the manor a façade that looked almost as though it was entirely made out of glass. Staying true to the Renaissance blueprints, his grandmother had designed it as a perfectly symmetrical building, with the wings ending in twin towers on each side of the main body, so that looking at it from an aerial point of view; the mansion had a slight 'E' shape. However, despite its ancient outlook, the inside was structured in a very modern style. It tended to surprise first-time guests, who expected some sort of gothic castle-like medieval interior.

He gently tugged at the hand, "You live here now, too." Naruto reminded.

Disbelieving eyes stared at him in profound astonishment. "With you?"

"Of course! There's plently of room!" The teen assured cheerfully, escorting the boy up towards the stairs and into the Namikaze manor.

* * *

><p>After a brief tour of the main rooms, Naruto led him the child to the door of what he recalled to be a blue-schemed bedroom, situated in the right wing of the house where he spent most of his time in. "And this is your room, mine is next to yours. Isn't that awesome?"<p>

Minato glanced at the door that led to the room that Naruto had proclaimed as his and looked back at Naruto as if to ask for his permission to look inside.

"Go ahead." Naruto urged, amused at the kid's reaction.

The small blonde grasped the silver knob and turned it, opening the door wide and slipping in, "This… this is mine?"

"All yours, kiddo." The sixteen-year old assured, trailing his charge as he explored the bedroom.

"It's very big. There's a bed, and a window, too! Are you sure it's ok? And why is the lock on the inside of the door, and not on the outside…" He inquisitively probed, looking perplexed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. From the child's reaction it was as though they had locked him up in a room without windows or a bed. Fury pounded inside his head, and he clenched his fists, silently vowing vengeance on the child's captors. He forced a smile onto his face as he bent down to the eight-year-old's eye level, knowing he probably looked like he was grimacing instead. "Listen Minato, you're free to do whatever you want here. You can leave your room when you want to, and eat when you want to. The only time you have to ask me for permission is if you want to go play outside or if you want to leave the house. Other than that, you can do whatever you want."

"Promise?" Blue eyes gazed up thoughtfully up into his own and he could almost see himself reflected within the crystal-clear depths. Naruto felt a small shiver run down his spine. It reminded him so strongly of the times when his father would stare unblinkingly down at him, trying to gauge if he was being truthful or not.

"Yeah, promise."

He was rewarded with a beam that could make the sun feel ashamed.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I did as you asked, and Shimura-san has agreed to meet us tomorrow morning at 9 in your office."<p>

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. Oh, wait! Iruka-sensei? Can I ask you a favour?" He requested sheepishly, stopping his tutor from leaving the study room.

Iruka turned a nurturing fatherly gaze on him, "Anything, Naruto-kun." The man answered gently. Ever since his father had died, his tutor Umino Iruka had taken on the (undeniably hard) role as his father-like figure. If Naruto had to explain it, despite the lack of legal papers stating it was so, Iruka was his adoptive father. There were no questions about that. The onyx-eyed adult had painstakingly looked out for him, cared for him, and had been one of his most trusted confidants. The teen still didn't know how to pay him back for all that he had done.

"Do you think you would be able to send someone to pick up some money up for me from the bank?" Naruto asked, reaching across the desk and plucking the handset of a cordless phone situated on the broad, rectangular jarrah desk. "I'm going to call ahead and ask them to have a suitcase ready, and let them know someone is on your way."

"What's the money for?" Iruka enquired, a little bewildered. A 'suitcase' usually meant that there was a hefty sum involved. Naruto rarely purchased anything, and anything major that had to do with the Namikaze funds and assets tended to lie with himself, Kakashi or sometimes even the previous Kyuubi Syndicate leader, Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Lawyer."

"Ah…" Iruka nodded in understanding, immediately knowing that this had to do with the small blonde child that Naruto dragged in from the latest mission.

* * *

><p>Just as he pressed the button to turn off his TV, a timid knock sounded at his door. He briefly squinted at the clock on his bedside table. The red numbers <em>11.38PM<em> glowed starkly in the dark.

Sitting up, he flicked his bedside lamp on. The soft yellow glow of the tungsten lightbulb instantly flooded his room in a warm, inviting radiance. "Come in, it's open." He called, wondering who was visiting him so late at night.

The door opened slowly to reveal a shamefaced, embarassed Minato.

Naruto leaned forward in his bed, focusing on the child. "Minato, is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

The boy wrung his hands, looking hesitant and was silent for a brief period of time. Finally gathering his courage, he mumbled something very fast under his breath. Amused, Naruto asked him to repeat it.

Taking a deep breath, Minato shyly asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

"…"

"My room is too big, and I can see shadows…"

Only a monster would turn away that vulnerable, hopeful blue-eyed gaze. With a defeated sigh, Naruto shuffled over to one side of his bed and opened the covers, beckoning Minato over. "Come on in, then."

A relieved expression brightened the boy's face as he closed the door and ran over to the bedside. He overcame the small struggle required to pulled himself up and onto the large bed, and neatly tucked himself underneath the thick comforter before rolling over until he was snuggled up cosily against Naruto's chest.

Naruto sweatdropped, recalling all those times when he was still a child and snuggling up to his father during thunderstorms or when he had nightmares.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

><p>The man attired in a formal black suit closed the suitcase with a satisfied 'click', standing tall and holding out his hand across the polished black table. "Do not worry about anything; rest assured that my team and I shall take care of all the legal proceedings regarding the guardianship of this boy, as well as the creation and input of his identity into government files." A mordant smile twisted his wrinkly face. "You need not fret about the quality of our work, Uzumaki-san. It will be untraceable, I assure you with utmost confidence."<p>

Standing from the black business chair, Naruto nodded, taking the eye-patched man's hand in a firm grip; sealing the deal. He disliked slimy characters such as Shimura Danzou, it was lawyers such as him who made innocents suffer, and the guilty to get away without any consequences. Despite all those, there was no question that he was one of the best out there. Able to find loopholes, had contacts in the right places, and let's not forget - corrupt. The simple act of flashing a hefty sum of money and flaunting his father's last name was all it took for the attorney to agree immediately. "I await the good news."

Shimura bowed, "I shall start making the necessary arrangements later this afternoon and will contact you tonight about the progress." He grinned, as he slid the suitcase full of money off the desk, gripping it in his hand.

"I hope that I do not have to remind you that this should be kept under wraps." Kakashi suddenly piped up from his position next to Naruto. Although his voice was kept light, there was a warning in the undertone.

"Of course, of course. You have my word. Good day to you both."

As soon as Shimura Danzou closed the door behind him, Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief, flopping back onto his chair and tugging his uncomfortable tie loose. "Aww man, was it just me or was that really tense and stuffy?" He whined, losing all semblance of 'professionalism' like a flick of a switch. He kicked his feet, spinning on the cushioned chair like the teenager he was, hands lightly gripping the arm rests.

Kakashi smiled down at him proudly. It never ceased to amaze him how Naruto could revert from a well-mannered business heir, to a lost teenager who was still figuring out who he really was. "You handled it well, Naruto-sama." He assured the multi-million company heir who laid his head on the cool surface of the desk grumpily and was eyeing the back of his name plate tiredly.

"Kaka-sensei... don't call me 'sama'!"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> I love innocent, hopeful Minato ^_^ Teehee~~

Please show me your support of MinaNaru by reviewing :)


End file.
